James Graham's First Installment's Trivia on Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast)
Here is a trivia on Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) on James Graham's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 first installment. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - The main hero, who wears a blue t-shirt, with green yodeller braces with dungarees and shorts and yodeller's hat with feather on top, a belt, a red neckerchief, and Rayman shoes. He has blonde hair for his Guybrush Threepwood hairstyle with a ponytail, and a blue bobble, and a gold-earing, and wears a fingerless glove, based on Ash Ketchum's, painted in gold and white. For swimwear, he wears speedo trunks with a line, and a blue tie, and green and red sandals. Agent Thomas also carries two lightsabers, such as a light blue lightsaber in his right hand, and a white lightsaber in his left hand, and two pistol guns and has a crush on Princess Emily. He also sports dog ears, just like Scooby Doo, and a cat's cat, just like Sylvester's with a white tip on its end. *Edward as Houdini - Father of Agent Thomas, and magical wizard, who wears Yen Sid's hat, and Mickey's sorcerer clothing, shorts, and shoes, but carries a magic wand. For swimwear, King Edward wears British gas speedo trunks and a blue swimcap. He has brown hairstyle, based of Jim Hawkin's, with a ponytail from Disney's Treasure Planet. *Molly as Betilla the Fairy - Mother of Agent Thomas, and magic witch, who wears a blue dress, based on the Blue Fairy's from Disney's Pinocchio. For swimwear, Queen Molly wears a pink swimcap, goggles, and a noseplug, and wears a dark green bikini with light green stripes and black boots. She has brown hairstyle, based of Daphne Blake's from Scooby Doo, with a pink bowtie. *Duncan as Mozzy and Bzzit - A scottish jerk, who likes to eat too much food at McDonald's, but is later a friend of Thomas, and helps him to fly across many dangers that lie ahead on his journey. *Coaches as Electoons - All helpful heroes, who were captured, and saved by Thomas, who defeats Diesel 10. *Stanley as Tarayzan - King of the jungle, and a nice friend to Thomas, who has been giving the ability to plant tree plants. For swimwear, Stanley wears a diving gear, based on Hugo the Troll's swimsuit. *James as The Musician - Brother of Thomas and musician, who gives Thomas the ability to fly. For swimwear, James wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe and red trunks. *Duck as Joe - Nephew of Thomas, who gets a firefly to see in the dark. For swimswear, he wears yellow trunks with orange stripes. *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - A real villain, who came to Sodor, and invaded Thomas's world by capturing all the coaches, Molly, and the Great Protoon, but was stopped and defeated by Thomas twice. *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons - Enemies in Thomas 1, who attempt to stop Thomas from overcoming the many dangers that now lie ahead on his journey to rescue Molly. *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito - A terrifying enemy, who attempts to kill Thomas, but fails, and gets beaten up. *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters - Enemies, who attempt to stop Thomas, but fail, when he soon overcomes the many dangers. *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman - A wicked double of Thomas, who escapes from his twin, who tries to stop him, and ends up getting into a lot of trouble. *Percy as Globox - A best friend to Thomas, and husband to Mavis. He wears a red shirt, with blue braces with dungarees, based on Old MacDonald's, and wears a straw hat, and wears boots too. *Toby as Murfy - Thomas's guide, and instructor, wearing Inspector Gadget's clothe, hat, and boots, and carrying a newspaper. *Stepney Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies - some enemies, wearing king clothing, and six crowns, who forgot which one was the real king, so they get their crowns, and help Thomas on his quest to find the four masks. *Emily as Ly the Fairy - The main female, who wears a green shirt, a cat's collar with a bell, a black skirt, long white socks, and black shoes, a crown with a feather on top, chains on his arm wrists, and a veil over her mouth. She has blonde hair for her Penelope Pitstop's hairstyle, with a dark blue bowtie tied onto her head, and blue ear-rings. For swimwear, Emily wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes, and purple sandals. She wears a glove, based of May Maple's, painted in yellow and pink. She also sports bunny ears, and a cat's tail, just like Sylvester's, that has a white tip on its end. She has a crush on Agent Thomas, and has a belt, a light blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. *Toad as Ssssam the Snake - Oliver's canine buddy and Thomas's helper, wearing a red neckerchief, just to help him across The Marshes of Awakening. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - A little engine that could, who ran away, and got saved by Thomas. She is first seen wearing a green neckerchief, a white shirt, with blue dungarees, white socks, and black boots, and when escaping from the pirates, she lands in The Whale Bay and gets locked up, with her clothes taken off, only to have her nightshirt and sleeping hat and slippers on, with her Nani Pelekai bikini on, while underneath her dress. She has Cocker Spaniel dog ears and a fox's tail. *Henry as Clark - Thomas's uncle, who helps him to go through to find the three masks, and gets better from the Elixir of Life potion, because Uncle Henry wears bear ears and a lion's tail, and Paul Bunyan's clothing and hat and boots. *Bertie as Polokus - Thomas's brother and Emily's father, who has been sleeping for many years with his powers being immense, and needs four magical masks to awaken and help Thomas to save his world. He wears a yellow shirt and blue shorts and red shoes and a red hat. *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children - Percy and Mavis's children, who first lost their father, and reunited with him and their mother, thanks to Thomas. *Mavis as Uglette - Percy's wife and friend of Thomas, who wears clothing and hat and carrying a cane, based on Bo Peep's clothing, hat, and cane, from Toy Story. *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - The main villain in the game, and Thomas's worst enemy. He wears Captain Hook's clothing, and Long John Silver's Hat with a feather on top, from Treasure Island, and has a peg on one of his legs, and a hook on one of his hands. He carries a red lightsaber. *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey - Diesel's lackey, who works for Diesel. He wears Mr. Smee's clothing and hat and sandals and carries a cigar. *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws - A villain, who attempts to run hot on Thomas's trail, and tries to capture Thomas, but gets always outsmarted by Thomas, who tells him about the situations from the book that Dr. Chuck Jones wrote on. *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens - A scary bus, who rises from the ground, and comes from the walls, and moves toward Thomas, only to move in and damage Thomas. *Arry as Axel - A guardian of The Lost Island on the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. He carries one red lightsaber, and asks who was there to disturb him when he was sleeping, and finds that Thomas is here. Thomas declares that he is not a thief, and must retrieve the four masks to bring Bertie back, but also has to chase away the pirates. *Bert as Foutch - A guardian of the Beneath the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock. He carries four blue and green lightsabers. When he asks Thomas about being a mask thief, Thomas declares that he isn't a thief, but needs the masks, that will rid the world of the robot pirates. Bert protests to Thomas that he is a thief and a lair to boot. *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - A guardian of the Sanctuary of Lava and Stone. When Cranky helps poor Thomas over to the other side, only to be thanked by the little blue engine, Cranky serves Thomas as a hero, but warns him about a group of killers running hot on Thomas's trail, and says that S.C.Ruffey is coming after the little blue engine, who is suddenly astonished, and promises to turn S.C.Ruffey to his advantage by finding a way. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates - Thomas's enemies of all honest engines, who are led by Devious Diesel, to take over and enslave Thomas's friends of the planet. On pursuit on Percy, they overheat the train's engine, which speeds up and rattles as if it might fall apart and glow red. Percy manages to jump off the locomotive on the train, which plummets off the bridge, and explodes in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Donald, Douglas, and Oliver to jump out of the coaches unharmed. *George as Jano - A guardian of the Cave of Nightmares, who tells Thomas not to enter the Cave of Nightmares without knowing the name of the place, but finds that Thomas actually knows the name of the place, before poor Thomas is forced to enter the Cave of Nightmares to keep a treasure for himself, and get Henry the Elixir of Life. George wears a magician's hat and clothing and carries a wand and three lightsabers with three arms and an eye. *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 - A giant strong boss, who tries to eat Thomas, who is finding the four masks. *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama - A strong beast, who does not terolate intruders or tresspassers, and kills them if they do so. He first appears while trying to eat Percy and Mavis's kids, who have escaped to the mines. *Rosie as Tily - The daughter of Emily, who wears Amy Rose's clothing, shoes, and gloves, and has brown hair with a purple bowtie tied onto her head, and wears pony ears, a tiger's collar with a nametag to display her name, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end. For swimwear, she wears a green and yellow string stripped bikini, with green and yellow boots. *Daisy as Razorwife - The wife of Devious Diesel, who wears Razorwife's clothing, glasses, and ear-rings. She carries a red lightsaber, and has a pegleg on one of her feet. *Donald as Otto Psi - A railroad engineer doctor, who helps Percy to get better, and pilots No. 9466, a GWR 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine, built in 1952. *Douglas as Romeo Patti - A railroad shunter doctor, who helps Percy to get better, and pilots No. 9466, a GWR 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine, built in 1952. *Oliver as Gonzo - A railroad fireman doctor, who helps Percy to get better, and pilots No. 9466, a GWR 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine, built in 1952. *Hector as Andre - A black lum, who tries to eat Thomas, each time, the little blue engine turns his back, and shoots at Hector. *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums - Hector's minions, who are attempt to pursue Thomas and Percy. *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - More enemies of all honest spacers, who have come to capture Thomas and Percy. *Spencer as Count Razoff - A real villain, who tries to shoot Thomas, but always misses, and keeps provoking poor Thomas.. Spencer wears Amos Slade's clothing hat, boots, and coat, and carries a shotgun. *Elizabeth as Begoniax - A wife to Spencer. Elizabeth wears The Wicked Queen's clothing and a crown from Snow White. *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens - Cerberus's minions, who are attempt to eat Thomas, if he gets too close. They sometimes spit fire and dig underground and spawn back to where they were. *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren - Thomas's strongest enemy, who carries four lightsabers. *Boco as Photographer - Thomas's strong uncle, who takes photos of Thomas, whenever he spawns and respawns. *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - Thomas's grandpa, who carries a pipe, and blows bubbles. *Smudger as Ales Mansay - A cheeky little engine, who crazily takes over the world, and many friends of Thomas, who punches the little engine so hard, and sends Smudger flying into the moon, where he always loves to reside. Trivia *The engine on the train, that Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot, is a Great Western Railway Pannier Tank locomotive No. 9466, built in 1952, because it is hauling some passenger cars. When Donald, Douglas, and Oliver bring the train into the station, and walk off the engine's cab, to buy tea, cakes, and take photos of the countryside, Percy quickly leaps into the engine's cab, and manages to hijack the train, leaving Donald, Douglas, and Oliver to hop into the coaches, which are still coupled to the locomotive, while Donald, Douglas, and Oliver join several passengers. Later, as the train speeds through the moonlit, Percy starts to add some coal into the furnace, but while doing so, Devious Diesel's gang of renegades, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, S.C.Ruffey, and Dennis , who have still captured Thomas, turn into tiny little green demons, crawl all over the locomotive, and start to enter it by going into its dome, causing No. 9466 to growl red, speed up, and rattle, as if it might easily fall apart. As Percy begins to fix the locomotive by giving it some running repairs, the train is seen roaring down a hill toward a curve, after the diesels blow up the coaches from the entire train from the engine. As the train rounds the curve, Percy, still fixing the locomotive, sees Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney come out of the dome, and rush toward a bridge, where they blow up the bridge by putting explosives on it and blowing the viaduct up, just to blow the entire train. Percy gasps and jumps off the engine from the train, right into Emily's hideout, but in the next shot, a far away from the train, he is still seen on the engine's roof, before the entire train, without Percy, plunges off the broken bridge and explodes. The train engine and its passenger cars have been repaired and are fully restored. Category:James Graham